Mendev
Mendev is a nation in northern Avistan west of the Lake of Mist and Veils, north of Numeria and east of the Worldwound. Lore Mendev is a land defined, created even, by conflict with infernal forces beyond anything seen elsewhere on Avistan. The people of this land struggle constantly with the demonic rift of the Worldwound along the western border. Mendev is now in the middle of its fourth holy crusade ''and, along with the pious and righteous, this crusade has attracted its fair share of mercenaries, outcast and ne'er-do-wells of all types. On top of all this, theirs is a war of ''inquisition against the land's original tribal inhabitants who may harbour secret cults devoted to the demonic. Mendev is a land of conflict which, despite its crusader origin, often degenerates into war that is less than holy. Government Mendev is, in theory, governed by Queen Galfrey, Sword of Iomedae. She is a noble and just leader who manages to balance leading Mendev compassionately with the need to ensure the crusades can continue to hold back the fiendish attackers. The problem with Queen Galfrey's noble leadership is that it does not stretch far enough—not much further than the walls of her fortress capital of Nerosyan. Beyond the city's walls her commands are no longer law and the various commanders in control of the other cities, towns, and armies within Mendev each interpret her commands a little differently, some commanders taking more liberties than others. This has lead to division within the crusade, particularly since the latest crusade has seen the number of mercenaries, rogues, and other so called "low templars" rise to match the number of pious crusaders. History Mendev, as it is today, is one of the youngest nations on the face of Avistan along with Nirmathas. Mendev as it is now began with the First Mendevian Crusade in 4622 AR. The crusade was launched to stem the tide of chaos flowing from the Worldwound. This crusade was launched by the faltering church of Aroden, whose death was somehow linked to the formation of the Worldwound. The church tried to use the crusade to whip the followers into a righteous frenzy. These crusades were to be led by the followers of Iomedae, hungry for a righteous cause to fight for. As the thousands of pilgrim crusaders flooded up the Sellen River, across the Lake of Mists and Veils, and into Mendev, the crusader state was born. This first crusade managed to push back the demonic hordes in short order. It was deemed a success; the crusaders believed they had defeated their abyss-bound foes. And for almost a generation it seemed that the frontier with the Worldwound would remain quiet. But then the demons struck back with a terrible vengeance and the crusaders suffered defeat after costly defeat, their worst loss being the crusader city of Drezen in 4638 AR, which now lies well within the Worldwound. On the heels of that defeat, a Second Mendevian Crusade was launched. Two more crusades have transpired since then. Mendev is now in the middle of the Fourth Mendevian Crusade. With little hope of achieving a complete victory, the crusaders seem to have settled for merely containing the ever-present threat. Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Mendev Category:Worldwound Category:Numeria Category:Lake of Mists and Veils Category:Crusade Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Avistan